1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for mounting of drawer front panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to adjust a device of this kind mounted in or on an edge frame and thus adjust the drawer front panel vertically and laterally by manipulating a threaded bolt and an eccentric bolt, wherein the two bolts are positioned transversely to the edge frame so that the adjustment, which usually requires the insertion of a screwdriver in a cross-shaped recess of the bolts, also has to be effected in that same direction. Therefore, in order to effect the adjustment it is necessary to reach into the drawer from the side and to place the screwdriver in a somewhat cumbersome manner, whereupon there is often not enough room between the screwdriver handle and the drawer bottom to turn the screwdriver unobstructedly.